


About You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi looked uncertain for a moment, and Eren couldn’t help but pull him closer and ask, “Is there something else you’d like?”“You,” he whispered.Eren smiled. “Of course, Captain,” he said, rolling them over so that he was on top of the older man. “Tonight is all about you.”





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this in june but i then i got lazy and here we are *shrugs  
> also;  
> i'm going to edit this later bc i'm just way too busy trying to handle campnano to deal with this rn  
> i just want eren teasing and taking care of levi, leave me alone  
> and yeah, i totally have a thing for eren calling levi "captain" but who doesn't tbh

Levi’s eyes, though they had adjusted to the light of the lantern long ago, were now beginning to strain in order to focus on the tiny print of the document. His pen tightened in his hand, the end of it rested against his cheek as he struggled to continue on.

His foot had resorted to thumping against the wood of the floor, his thigh jiggling, in an attempt to keep himself focused. He still had ten more pages to go through. Ten more pages to sign off on and hand over to Erwin. Ten more pages to discuss with Erwin and get frustrated over. Ten more pages to be scrapped because Erwin had changed his mind about a few details and thought it necessary to write up a new plan entirely. Ten more pages to re-read and hand over and discuss and stress over and -

Levi rested his pen against his desk and looked up, his eyesight suddenly improving. Perhaps it was just the text. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

There was a distinct sound from outside of his room. A simple and well-known saying by now. One knock, two in quick succession, and one more before silence.

Levi inhaled sharply and leaned back in his seat, straightening his back. “Come in,” he said.

There was a moment’s pause before Eren entered the room carrying the usual tray of tea and some leftovers from dinner. Levi’s skin prickled at just the sight of the bread and soup, but he knew that bringing up the idea of passing dinner wasn’t a good idea this time around.

Instead, Levi just sat quietly as Eren shut the door and locked it before approaching his desk. He moved aside the papers to make room for the tray before placing it.

Levi took hold of his cup of tea and began to sip at it, closing his eyes at the taste. The liquid was lukewarm, easing the tightness of his stomach and his dry throat.

Eren stepped behind Levi and began to work his hands on the captain’s shoulders, his palms rubbing into his upper back and relieving the tension built up there.

Levi released a low moan in response to the loosening of the knits in his skin.

“Eat, Captain.”

His eyes opened slowly, and Levi glanced back at Eren only to be struck still by the seriousness in the scout’s expression.

The weak reluctance in Levi’s expression died down, and he lost the grimace from his face. He faced forward and devoured the leftovers from the tray.

By the time he was finished, so was the short massage. His shoulders were considerably less stiff and his mind was at ease.

They were only at the beginning.

Eren met Levi at his side and offered his hand, which was taken immediately. Levi got to his feet and they walked the short distance to his bunk.

Levi took a seat at the edge of the bed. Eren kneeled down beside him and took off the captain’s boots before he began to work on the straps. He took his time with removing each article of clothing, feeling his way around the white pants before unbuckling the belt and removing them. 

Levi felt bare before he actually was.

Eren folded the clothing and set it aside on the nearby dresser. He turned back to face Levi. All of the older man’s scars and bruises were left for his view. His pale skin out so everything could be seen - the marks left on his skin from the straps as well as the scars from his previous battles in the Corps.

Eren’s lips parted in awe and he ran a hand down the captain’s chest.

Levi shivered despite the warmth of his hand.

“Lay down on the bed.”

Eren turned to the nearby dresser while Levi got settled in bed. He opened the last drawer and looked under a pair of civilian wear. In the far back of the drawer lay a bottle of lotion and a small container of oil. He grabbed both and then closed the drawer.

When Eren turned back to face Levi, he inhaled deeply.

Levi was on his hands and knees, trembling slightly due to the cool air. 

Eren stood from his knees and sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on his captain’s back. Levi leaned into the touch, whether for the warmth or because he wanted to feel Eren’s touch, it didn’t matter. Eren couldn’t help but smile either way.

Eren opened his mouth and had to will his lips to obey despite what his body craved. “I meant on your back,” he said.

Levi lifted his head from the bed to look up at Eren. His usual scowl was completely gone, leaving his emotions raw. He looked confused.

“We’re not doing that tonight,” Eren explained, rubbing his hand along the rough skin of Levi’s back.

Levi provided no complaint. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at Eren patiently, lying in wait for the affection he’d been left without for weeks on end.

Eren hadn’t meant to but he had neglected their relationship the past few days in favor of focusing on Hanji’s experiments. He had no intention of doing so tonight, or any other time afterward.

Eren set the oil aside and opened the lotion, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. He rubbed the substance together between his hands to warm it up and then began to rub it onto Levi’s left leg.

He distributed it evenly among Levi’s skin before repeating the same process on Levi’s other leg. He moved up the captain’s body, and as he did so his gentleness weakened. He rubbed the lotion into the marks left by the straps, causing Levi to hiss, but rather than pull away, Eren applied more pressure and watched him silently.

Levi’s breath picked up and his fingers twisted in the sheets. He swallowed hard and called Eren’s name.

Eren didn’t respond.

When Eren finished lotioning up Levi’s body, he put the half-empty bottle away to the side and crawled further onto the bed. He hovered over the other man, Eren’s breath ghosting over his face before he finally leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Levi’s already parted lips.

Levi inhaled shakily through his nose, leaning up to follow even as Eren pulled away. In response Eren huffed in obvious amusement before he pulled the captain’s lower lip in between his teeth, biting him playfully. Levi finally settled down after that, though his body was already trembling just the slightest in need.

Eren pulled back just enough to look over Levi’s face entirely, his green eyes darkened at the sight of Levi straining against the urge to meet his touch once more. He caressed his cheek with one hand, watching as Levi tilted his head to lean into his warm touch. 

Levi watched him from the corner of his gray eyes, his breath fanning against the palm of Eren’s hand before he finally leaned in to kiss the dark skin. “Eren…”

“Let me take care of you, Captain…” Eren murmured, pulling his hand away to kiss that cheek instead. He repeated the light pecks on the other cheek before dragging his plump lips down Levi’s pale neck. 

Levi exposed it in return, tilting his head to the side and letting out a lazy sigh that stuttered when Eren bit teasingly at his skin before peppering the area with kisses once more. His hands felt hot as they trailed down his sides, resting on his hips just as Eren moved his mouth down to Levi’s chest, the area where he had the most scars.

The first one Eren pressed his lips against was a jagged, silver scar that curved over his pectoral area, a scar he had had since he first joined the Corps. It had faded considerably now but up close it was very noticeable and one of the largest of them all, which was why Levi figured Eren paid so much attention to this one.

He repeated these loving touches all down Levi’s body, giving each mark plenty of attention and care as he attempted to honor Levi’s body for what it truly was - beautiful.

The whole time Levi’s breathing could only grow more heavy and ragged, desperate almost as he arched into each small touch, seeking even more contact. Eren had eventually placed a hand on his chest, not enough to hold him down if he really wanted to be up, of course, but just enough of a sturdy touch that Levi understood he needed to stay still so Eren could do as he liked.

By the time Eren had already paid considerable mind to his upper body, Levi was visibly trembling with his cock hard against his abdomen. 

Eren pretended, of course, not to see it right away, only urging his lover to spread his legs so he could trail more kisses and teasing licks on his inner thighs. High on his right inner thigh Eren left a bite hard enough for an imprint of his teeth to linger and for Levi to hiss out and try to inch away at first.

The hiss was abruptly cut off when Eren moved up to kiss the tip of his erect cock, the precum that had been building up there rubbing over on his lips. He licked it off without another thought and then sat up to stare down at the mess Levi was already becoming.

His gray eyes were half-lidded, his eyelashes fanning against his cheeks, and his cheeks had begun to take on a rosy color, his breathing stuttering helplessly. He looked up to meet Eren’s eyes and shivered, biting his lower lip.

Eren caressed his right thigh for a moment, ghosting a touch over the bite mark he’d left there just enough for Levi to wince, before offering his lover to toothy smile. “Now you can flip over,” he said.

Levi swallowed hard and nodded before he turned over onto his stomach, pushing himself up until he was resting on his hands and knees. He glanced over his shoulder curiously when Eren didn’t touch him again right away, nibbling on his lip in anticipation.

He didn’t have to wait long after that before Eren had his hands on him again, this time on his ass. The titan shifter began to knead the pale flesh with his fingers, massaging it hard enough for Levi to groan. Levi bent forward, sticking his ass farther in the air in the process, and turned his head so he could rest his cheek on his crossed arms. 

He stopped his massage in favor of pinching the flesh, marring the pale red in certain areas and leaving Levi keening high in his throat. Then Eren leaned forward so he could kiss the reddened marks, ghosting his lips over the areas and trailing soft touches everywhere he could reach.

“Fuck,” Levi murmured.

Eren’s lips curved into a pleased smile at the murmur and he pulled back enough so he could watch as he spread Levi’s buttocks slowly, revealing his entrance.

“Eren… don’t tease me.”

He chuckled softly at those words, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his puckered hole. He heard a whine crawl out of Levi’s throat and decided he would only tease his boyfriend a little this time around.

Eren pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his entrance this time, flickering his tongue out a few times before giving him long, full licks of his tongue. He let his saliva pool, trailing down the crack of Levi’s ass, and then pressed the tip of his tongue over the hole until it started to push in.

He began to thrust his tongue back and forth, working it in further each time, as Levi’s noises picked up in volume. He could hear harsh gasps of his name as he continued to work Levi, using his hands to knead the mounds of flesh. 

“God,” Levi groaned, pressing his hips back enthusiastically. “P-Please… Eren, I need-”

Eren rested his hands on Levi’s hips, stilling his movement and gaining a choked noise in response, but rather than allow Levi to whine in discontent, he pulled his hips back toward his face. He pressed in closer and stopped his licking so he could suck sloppily at his entrance, humming in pleasure.

Levi’s legs started to quiver as Eren sucked at him and sweat trailed down the side of his face, the continued stimulation starting to wear him out.

“Can I…” he breathed heavily, panting, “can I cum? Please, Eren. I can’t anymore. Pl-”

Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s hips, his fingernails digging into tough skin and leaving marks. He sucked a while longer, pretending to ignore the request, until he heard what sounded like a broken sob.

Eren pulled back, licking his plump lips. 

“Yeah,” he rasped. “Cum for me, Captain.”

Levi’s breath hitched, a few stuttered “thank-you”s leaving his lips before he drew a hand underneath him with the intent to jerk off. Eren caught his hand before he could wrap it around his leaking cock, tightening his grip on the wrist.

“No,” Eren said, sounding displeased. “Without touching yourself.”

Levi twisted his wrist in Eren’s grip until the titan shifter released him, dropping his hand back down to the mattress. He sniffled and buried his face into his arm, whimpering. “I can’t…”

“You can.” Eren grasped Levi’s balls, squeezing them a few times. “Just feel me touching you.”

Levi inhaled deeply and rocked his hips back again, biting his lip hard. He forced himself to focus on Eren’s insistent touch, his excessive warmth as he cupped his balls and massaged them, knowing well just how sensitive they are. He focused on the cold air hitting his saliva-slicked entrance. 

He trembled further, his cock twitching and his gut turning, tight and hot.

Levi didn’t know when it happened, but his orgasm hit him, his cock spurting semen onto the sheets below him and leaking the remains even after the high had left.

His mouth was stretched open, a choked cry of Eren’s name on his lips, as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes.

His hips were still rocking back, but Eren’s touch was gone.

“Eren?” he called, sounding lost.

The touch returned on his lower back this time around.

“You did so good for me. I’m so proud of you.”

Levi hummed, letting Eren roll him over onto his side so he could curl into the titan shifter’s body. “Mm,” he said. “I feel good.”

Eren laughed softly at that, looking down at the smaller male against his side. He watched as the captain opened his eyes, looking a little lost but still clearly satisfied. As his gray meet Eren’s brilliant green, his expression shifted.

Levi looked uncertain for a moment, and Eren couldn’t help but pull him closer and ask, “Is there something else you’d like?”

“You,” he whispered.

Eren smiled. “Of course, Captain,” he said, rolling them over so that he was on top of the older man. “Tonight is all about you.”


End file.
